<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the one where dream finds fundy coding at 2 am by SyverneSien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719063">the one where dream finds fundy coding at 2 am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyverneSien/pseuds/SyverneSien'>SyverneSien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Banter, Dating Jokes, Friendship, Fundy Needs Sleep, Gen, Late at Night, Male Friendship, Platonic Relationships, References to Canon, SHIPPERS DNI, Sharing a Bed, they're just vibing honestly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyverneSien/pseuds/SyverneSien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream forces Fundy to get some sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Floris | Fundy, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the one where dream finds fundy coding at 2 am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in case you didn't read all the tags: *giant alarm siren goes off* THIS IS PLATONIC. SHIPPERS GO THE HECK AWAY AND JUST LET THE BOYS VIBE PLATONICALLY. THANK YOU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream yawned, stumbling through the door into his and Fundy’s shared apartment. He’d been out late at Sapnap and George’s place, recording a few videos and hanging out, and a glance at his watch told him that it was past midnight. Dream knew that Fundy must have already been asleep, so he discarded his shoes by the door and crept through the apartment in his socks, as quietly as he could manage. Fundy wouldn’t thank him if Dream woke him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throwing his green hoodie over the back of the couch and moving into the kitchen, Dream poked through the fridge for something to eat. There were a few labelled containers and many more unlabeled - neither of them was notorious food thieves, so most of the time they didn’t bother - and Dream, stifling another yawn with his hand, selected an unlabeled container of spaghetti. It was leftovers from a few days earlier - Fundy’s cooking, as always, though Fundy was attempting to teach Dream how to cook as well. Dream wanted to contribute to meals and so had insisted to have a turn some days of the week, but whenever it was his turn he either ordered takeout or attempted to make something, burned it, and ordered takeout anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream fumbled around in the dark, trying to find the drawer in which the cutlery was stored and struggling, but not wanting to turn the light on for fear of disturbing Fundy. He managed to retrieve a fork and went back to the couch, deciding not to get a bowl because they were on the top shelf and Dream couldn’t reach without aid from a stepladder. And there was no way he was dragging out a stepladder in the middle of the night. Dream let out a small sigh of relief as he sat down and kicked his legs over the arm of the sofa. He popped the lid off of the container and tossed it onto the coffee table, wincing when he overshot and it clattered onto the hardwood floor. For a few moments, Dream held his breath, waiting for any signs that he woke up his roommate… but there was nothing, so he sighed again and tucked into the spaghetti. It had some sort of spice in it that Dream didn’t know the name of, but it tasted good, even cold, so he was content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finishing off the spaghetti, Dream went back into the kitchen and tossed the dirty container into the sink. He would wash it in the morning. Though he hadn’t exactly thought this action through, as he winced again when it clattered against the sides of the sink. Dream stretched his arms over his head, cracking his back, and finally made his way over to the hall where his and Fundy’s bedrooms were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confusion washed over him as he realized that there was light seeping out from underneath Fundy’s closed door. Brow furrowed, Dream wiped sleep away from his eyes with the back of his hand and tip-toed towards the door. Had Fundy somehow forgotten to turn his light off? Or was his roommate up coding at an ungodly hour again… as Dream had persistently encouraged him </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do since they had moved in together?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it, using his shoulder as leverage to push the door open. Light flooded his vision and he blinked a few times, trying to clear the spots from his sight. Once he could see clearly again, Dream narrowed his eyes. “Fundy,” he started, “what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy spun around in his swivel chair, looking alarmed. “Dream!” he exclaimed. “I didn’t expect- fancy seeing you here at this time of the night. You came back- earlier than I thought you would.” Fundy laughed nervously. “I’m just… just… putting the finishing touches on the code for our date. You know, Treasure Planet in Minecraft and all that… it’s really difficult, you know, and I have to have it done by tomorrow, so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed and walked into the centre of Fundy’s room. “You don’t have to have it done by tomorrow,” Dream countered. “You can get some </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then finish it in the morning and we can do the video in the afternoon.” He tried to put on his sternest concerned roommate face. “I thought you told me you weren’t going to pull all-nighters for videos anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy ran his hand down the side of his face and yawned. “It’s… okay, yeah, I did say that, but this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>important.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I won’t do it again, I promise.” Fundy smiled hopefully. “Just let me finish these last few lines, Dream-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“You say that every single time and then you kill yourself with sleep deprivation again!” Dream shot back. “You are going to sleep </span><em><span>right now,</span></em> <em><span>Floris,</span></em><span> or I’m calling off the movie date.” And for added effect, Dream strode over to Fundy and yanked his chair back.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy gasped dramatically. “You wouldn’t- you can’t- I’ve worked so hard-” he stammered, trying to struggle but failing as Dream forced him out of his chair and pushed him towards his bed. “Just one more- c’mon, Dream, it’s not that bad-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Fundy was blabbering, Dream realized that if he left Fundy in his room alone with the computer, Fundy would just sneak back on once he’d gone. In a stroke of unparalleled genius, Dream shoved Fundy towards the door and told him, “Take my bed, I’m sleeping in here tonight to keep you from doing any more work until the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just commandeer my entire room like this!” Fundy squeaked, and Dream wanted to laugh. “It’s my bed, I want to sleep in it - yours is all lumpy and you only sleep with one pillow like a nutcase.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s plenty of room for two,” Dream joked dryly, sitting down on Fundy’s bed and reclining against the pillows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy stared at him for a moment, then said firmly, “Move over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Move over, Dream.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And before Dream could blink, Fundy had clambered underneath the sheets on the other side of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How forward of you, Fundy-” Dream started, pulling the sheets back down. “Let me in, blanket hog.” He paused. “I’ll have you know that apparently, I become an octopus while asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy snorted. “Just don’t do anything weird and it’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not best friends with someone until you’ve platonically shared a bed,” Dream joked, settling his head against the pillows. “Man, how many pillows do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I feel like a king.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because you can sleep absolutely anywhere doesn’t mean we all can,” Fundy joked back. “For the one who’s trying to force me to sleep instead of working, you’re really not helping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry.” They lay in awkward silence for a few moments, before Dream said, “Don’t tell anybody about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the shippers go wild,” Fundy muttered. “Absolutely not. You can count on me. Going on a movie date in Minecraft, definitely, but letting it slip that we slept in the same bed one time? No, that’s too crazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream laughed and whacked Fundy with a nearby pillow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've been writing more short one-shots about dream smp and associates recently and so here's one inspired by dream and fundy's date! maybe ill continue the platonic fundream roommates au at some point... i dunno O_O</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>